metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Metroid II: Return of Samus
| requirements = | input = }} - продолжение игры Metroid. Это вторая игра из серии Metroid и единственная игра серии, выпущенная для Game Boy. Хотя игра и является второй в серии, хронологически ее события происходят после Metroid Prime 3: Corruption и перед Super Metroid, занимая, таким образом шестое место в общей истории серии. Ее разработкой занималось подразделение Nintendo R&D1, а опубликована она была Nintendo в ноябре 1991 г. в Северной Америке, в январе 1992 г. в Японии и в мае 1992 г. в Европе. В Metroid II разработчики впервые добавили к Вариа Костюму Самус большие круглые плечи, поскольку из-за ограничений монохромной палитры Game Boy он ничем не отличался от ее Энергетического Костюма. С тех пор этот элемент костюма, наряду с Морфо-Шаром, стал одной одной из самых заметных черт серии и появлялся во всех последующих играх. Игра повествует о миссии Самус Аран по уничтожению всех Метроидов на их родной планете SR388, чтобы Космические Пираты не смогли воспользоваться ими для своих зловещих целей. На этой планете Самус встречает Метроидов в различных стадиях их эволюционного жизненного цикла - от маленьких существ, похожих на медузу, до огромных летающих монстров, сходных с рептилиями. В конце концов Самус добирается до Королевы Метроидов и убивает ее. Пытаясь пробраться обратно к своему кораблю, Самус находит в пещерах яйцо, из которого прямо у нее на глазах вылупляется маленький Метроид. Малыш привязывается к Самус, считая ее своей матерью, и следует за ней к кораблю. Эта концовка становится стартовой точкой для сюжета следующей игры серии - Super Metroid (1994 г.). Хотя отзывы об игре и не были столь же высокими, как об оригинальном Metroid, вышедшем на Nintendo Entertainment System, она, тем не менее, была воспринята в целом благожелательно, при этом агрегатор Game Rankings присвоил ей совокупный рейтинг 79%. Критики выделили в игре такие положительные моменты, как сюжет и общий сеттинг, отрицательные же отзывы касались в основном ее графики и звука. Журнал о видеоиграх Nintendo Power поставил игру на 102 место в своем списке Top 200 Games. Тим Джонс из IGN нашел, что Metroid II является неожиданным и свежим отходом от прочих игр в ее жанре, и высоко оценил ее реиграбельность, а Джерми Пэриш из 1UP.com посетовал на безвкусность и монотонность визуального ряда игры, отметив, что музыкальное сопровождение даже близко не стоит со звуковыми дорожками остальных игр серии. Сюжет Пролог Миссия на SR388 thumb|left|[[Боевой корабль Самус Аран в игре ''Metroid II: Return of Samus.]] После событий Metroid: Zero Mission и [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Metroid Prime]], во время которых Самус Аран пресекла многочисленные попытки Космических Пиратов, пытавшихся использовать вновь открытый вид опасных существ - Метроидов - для своих зловещих целей, а также победила кошмарное существо, в которое трансформировался огромный мутировавший Метроид, руководство Галактической Федерации созвало всех ее членов на срочное совещание. После тщательного обсуждения конференция вынесла заключение: существа Метроиды были признаны исключительно опасными и должны быть полностью истреблены, поскольку только это может гарантировать исключение того хаоса, к которому привело их злонамеренное использование в недавнем прошлом. Вначале на родную планету Метроидов SR388 Федерация послала исследовательскую группу, в задачу которой входило определение количества оставшихся на планете Метроидов. Однако через некоторое время связь с базой исследователей и их космическим кораблем была утеряна, после чего на планету были высланы еще два подразделения - первой вылетела команда спасателей, а второй - Специальный отряд Галактической Федерации, но и они без следа исчезли один за другим после высадки на SR388. Понимая степень угрозы, которую представляют Метроиды, Галактическая Федерация посылает на планету SR388 Самус Аран с миссией уничтожить на ней все экземпляры Метроидов. С учетом ее опыта в сражениях с Метроидами, который она приобрела в своих предыдущих миссиях, Галактическая Федерация уверена, что Самус преуспеет и на этот раз. Прибыв на планету, Самус производит посадку своего боевого корабля рядом с единственным входом в подземную часть планеты. Она выходит из корабля и приступает к выполнению свей сложной задачи по исследованию сети темных подземелий и развалин. thumb|[[Королева Метроидов в Metroid II: Return of Samus.]] Самус отыскивает на планете Метроидов и одного за другим уничтожает их. По мере выполнения своего задания она отмечает несколько фаз-мутаций, через которые проходят эти существа. Она находит Метроидов, пребывающих в стадиях от маленьких, похожих на медуз существ, до огромных летающих монстров, похожих на крокодила. По мере того, как Самус все глубже и глубже спускается в пещеры, на планете происходят землетрясения, и кислотные и лавовые озера осушаются, обнажая гигантский подземный разрушенный город, построенный Чозо. Наконец, выйдя победительницей из выматывающиъ схваток с огромными Омега Метроидами, она находит относительно небольшой разрушенный царский дворец, внутри которого свободно летают взрослые Метроиды. После того, как она расправляется и с ними, остается только один Метроид - гигантская и смертоносная Королева Метроидов. Самус вступает в финальный бой и уничтожает мерзкого монстра, а когда Королева рассыпается в прах, на планете происходит извержение вулкана. Возвращаясь на свой корабль, Самус натыкается на яйцо Метроида. Прямо у нее на глазах из яйца вылупляется маленький новорожденный Метроид и начинает парить рядом с ней, жалобно попискивая. Увидев Самус, маленький Метроид принимает ее за свою мать. Самус, проигнорировав приказ уничтожить всех Метроидов на планете, сохраняет ему жизнь. Вдвоем они продолжают всой путь на поверхность планеты, при этом маленький Метроид помогает Самус пробираться сквозь новые пещеры. Под конец игры Самус и Малыш забираются в боевой корабль. Добравшись до корабля, Самус помещает маленького Метроида в контейнер, чтобы он не смог причинить никому вреда. Отметив огромную научную ценность пойманного экземпляра, она улетает с SR388 и отправляется на Космическую Колонию Ceres, чтобы передать ученым ее сногсшибательную находку - прирученного маленького Метроида. Сразу вслед за этим следуют события игры Super Metroid. Игровой процесс Metroid II - видеоигра в жанре "боевик-приключение" ("action-adventure"), в которой игрок управляет Самус Аран, находящейся на планете SR388. Игра выполнена в виде сайдскролллера, и в ней игрок переходит в новые области, уничтожая с помощью оружия Самус определенное количество Метроидов в каждой области. На экране игры отображается специальный детектор, указывающий, сколько еще Метроидов осталось в текущей области. Как только все Метроиды в области уничтожены, происходит землетрясение, и уровень лавы или кислоты, затопляющей более низкие области, понижается, открывая Самус проход к более глубоким туннелям. В Metroid II представлены точки, в которых можно сохранять игру, разбросанные по всей планете. С помощью этой возможности игрок может сохранить свое текущее положение в игре и в дальнейшем продолжить с этой же точки. После завершения игры игрок видит титры, затем на экране отображается общее время, затраченное на прохождение игры, которое влияет на вид концовки и наличие или отсутствие на Самус ее энергокостюма. В игре появляются два новых для серии вида оружия: Луч Спазер-Лазер, состоящий из трех параллельных лучей, и Плазменный Луч, могущий пронзать нескольких врагов подряд. В каждый момент времени Самус может иметь и пользоваться только одним лучом; однако она может переключаться между лучами, возвращаясь к тому месту, где впервые нашла соответствующий луч (кроме Ледяного Луча - его, как и в оригинальном Metroid, можно найти в нескольких местах планеты). В Metroid II присутствует также новое улучшение Энергетического Костюма - Прыжок в Космос, позволяющий Самус непрерывно находится в воздухе, как бы постоянно прыгая, и добираться таким образом до ранее недоступных мест. Конечно же, присутствует и знаковый Морфо-Шар, свернувшись в который, Самус может пробираться сквозь узкие туннели. В отличие от предыдущей игры, и Дальний Луч, и Морфо-Шар присутствуют у героини с самого начала игры - здесь она не должна разыскивать их. У нее также есть с самого начала немного Ракет, а последующие находимые ею Ракетные Контейнеры только увеличивают ее боезапас Ракет. Кроме того, именно в этой игре впервые присутствуют такие способности для режима Морфо-Шара, как Шар-паук и Шар-Пружина. Первый позволяет Самус карабкаться по многим стенам и потолкам и свободно исследовать полы и потолки пещер, тогда как Шар-Пружина дает ей способность подпрыгивать, свернувшись в Морфо-Шар. Игровой процесс во многом напоминает другие двухмерные игры серии Metroid. Однако Metroid II более прямолинеен в том смысле, что перемещение между уровнями ограничивается не получением тех или иных игровых предметов, как в других играх, а определенным количеством уничтоженных Метроидов в той или иной локации. Как только все Метроиды в текущей области уничтожены, происходит землетрясение, и уровень кислоты, заполняющей подземные пещеры SR388, снижается, в результате чего Самус открывается доступ к новой, более глубокой части тоннелей-лабиринтов. Как и в первом Metroid, в Metroid II нет игровой карты мира. Однако между играми в этом смысле все равно есть отличие - мир второй игры состоит из множества несвязных областей, переход между которыми сопровождается эффектом "затемнения сцены" (в других играх аналогичный эффект наблюдается при движении лифта из одной области в другую). Области, из которых состоит мир, не укладываются в однозначную двухмерную карту, из-за чего двухмерное пространство игры становится как бы "переплетенным". Игра является первой из серии Metroid, в которой применен подобный подход. Позже он был использован в играх Metroid Fusion и Metroid: Zero Mission, хотя в этих играх уже есть карта мира. Также уникальным для игры является Детектор Метроидов, показывающий, как говорилось выше, количество Метроидов, оставшихся в текущей области планеты. Кроме того, впервые в серии эта игра использует Станции Сохранения, расположенные в разных местах планеты. Разработка Выход Metroid II установил "новую планку качества" для карманных игровых консолей, ведь графика в игре была не хуже, чем 8-битная графика игр для Nintendo Entertainment System. В картридже с игрой находилась батарейка, благодаря которой игрок мог сохранять свою игру, а затем вновь продолжать ее с сохраненной точки. Разработчиком Metroid II стало подразделение Nintendo R&D1, а продюсером - Гумпей Йокой; все они уже работали над первой игрой из серии Metroid. В отличие от предыдущей игры, в Metroid II введено несколько усовершенствований, благодаря которым управление игрой стало проще - например, Самус может присесть и стрелять в это время, а также может, подпрыгнув, выстрелить вниз и поразить врага, находящегося под ней. The Game Boy's black and white graphics limited the detail in each area of the game, which led to changes to Samus's gear that eventually became permanent. In the original Metroid on the Nintendo Entertainment System, color was used to differentiate between Samus's Power Suit and her Varia Suit, an upgraded version. However, without color on the Game Boy, the two suits appeared similar, forcing the developers to develop a visual indicator for players to determine which suit Samus is wearing. They updated her Varia Suit, adding round metal shoulders that have been a part of the suit in every game in the series since then. The game allowed players to save their progress for the first time in the series outside Japan. To save the game, players stood on special pedestals. Metroid II is the only game in the series to show every stage of the Metroid creature's development cycle; the evolution stages that they go through are: Original, Alpha, Gamma, Zeta, Omega, and Queen. The more developed the organism is, the stronger its attack. Because of the Game Boy's small screen, the developers made Samus's model bigger compared to her surroundings, to give more detail in her appearance using limited graphics capabilities. While improving Samus's design, the change also made the environments feel cramped. Metroid II s designer, Nintendo R&D1, was also involved in developing the Game Boy Color, a device similar to the Game Boy but with a color screen. Nintendo's Dan Owsen acknowledged in an interview that the company planned to release a color version of Metroid II. He believed that Nintendo R&D1 included a special "Metroid palette" in the Game Boy Color's hardware, which "makes Metroid II look really, really nice on Game Boy Color", and remarked that the release should have graphics comparable to the original Metroid on the Nintendo Entertainment System. However, the project was eventually canceled. Due to the black and white color palette used in Metroid II, and because of the canceled Game Boy Color version, there have been attempts to create colored versions of Metroid II. A programmer using the pseudonym DoctorM64 created Project Another Metroid 2 Remake, also known as AM2R. The project aims to update the game's appearance by emulating, and in some cases trumping, the visual designs of Super Metroid (1994) and Metroid: Zero Mission (2004). The game is in working beta as of March 2008. Ars Technica claims that it features "incredible graphics" and they consider it a "painstaking recreation of the original level design". They observed, "The animations are incredibly smooth, colors vibrant, and backgrounds well-detailed." Выпуск и версии Nintendo выпустила Metroid II в Северной Америке в ноябре 1991 г.. Затем, 21 января 1992 г., игра вышла в Японии, а 21 мая 1992 г. - в Европе. В 1993 г. в Северной Америке Nintendo добавила к игре свою маркетинговую этикетку Player's Choice. 1 марта 200 г. игра была перевыпущена в Японии для загрузки на флэш-картридж Nintendo Power. 17 августа 2011 г. Nintendo анонсировала выпуск многих известных игр для Game Boy, среди которых вместе с Metroid II были перечислены Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992), Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge (1991) и несколько других, на Виртуальной Консоли для Nintendo 3DS; выпуск планировался в конце того же года. Игра появилась в Nintendo eShop 28 сентября 2011 г. в Японии и 24 ноября 2011 г. в Северной Америке и Европе. Цветные версии [[Файл:Metroid II Original.jpg|thumb|left|Оригинальная версия Metroid II.]] thumb|Иллюстрация из выпуска журнала германского Club Nintendo, датированного апрелем 1998 г., в котором рассказывалось о готовящемся к выходу Game Boy Color. Эта иллюстрация может быть (а может и не быть) реальным результатом разработки. Сразу после выхода новой карманной видеоконсоли Game Boy Color в 1999 г. было объявлено и о цветной версии игры под названием Metroid II: Return of Samus DX. Дэн Оусен из Nintendo говорил даже, что при разработке аппаратной части Game Boy Color учитывались требования цветовой палитры этой версии игры. Были даже опубликованы несколько иллюстраций, однако игра так и не увидела свет, несмотря на выход цветной версии игры The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Как и все картриджи оригинальных игр для Game Boy, картридж Metroid II также совместим с аксессуаром Super Game Boy для консоли SNES, при этом цветовую схему в нем можно устанавливать вручную, назначая до четырех разных цветов. Кроме того, аксессуар Game Boy Player для Nintendo GameCube автоматически раскрашивает игру, но игра не становится полноцветной, поскольку алгоритм раскраски в ней используется тот же, что и в GBC и GBA. Художник Retro Studios Бен Спраут говорил в 2009 г.: Virtual Console ''Metroid II также вышел на Виртуальной Консоли для Nintendo 3DS. Вместо новой цветовой палитры в этой версии присутствует опция переключения гаммы экрана из черно-белой в черно-зеленый монохром, похожий на дисплей оригинального Game Boy. Кроме изначально присутствовавшей в игре возможности сохранять ее, в этой версии есть также функция , позволяющая игроку сохранять состояние текущей игры. В 2006 г. Nintendo зарегистрировала патент на сотовый телефон собственной конструкции, в котором, среди прочих игр для Game Boy, также планировалось включение версии Metroid II, распространяемой цифровым способом.http://www.google.com/patents?id=GBh4AAAAEBAJ&printsec=abstract&zoom=4#v=onepage&q&f=false Критические отзывы }} }} Although considered by a few critics to be the weakest game in the franchise and not as well received as the Nintendo Entertainment System counterpart, Metroid II still received generally favorable reviews, receiving an aggregated score of 79 percent from Game Rankings. In their Top 200 Games list, Nintendo Power ranked the game as the 85th best game on a Nintendo console, and Videogames.com included it in their list of the best Game Boy games. Nintendo Power listed it as the 12th-best Game Boy/Game Boy Color video game, praising it for introducing several staple abilities to the series. Because Metroid II has a single large level instead of multiple small ones, IGN's Tim Jones found the game a "refreshing departure from the norm", which made him feel claustrophobic the further into the game he ventured. He considered the graphics average, however, and noted that the walls appeared mostly the same, which confuses players when wandering through identical tunnels. Jones was also dismayed by the game's audio, commenting "A lot of the time there is no music, just a steady beat, but when you get into certain areas a slow, moody tune begins to play in the background." He praised Metroid II s replay value, considering its non-linearity as the primary reason for this. Summarizing his review, Jones stated, "This is a very good game, full of the renowned Nintendo magic: a classic in many ways. It is also very cheap, so if you manage to find a copy then there is no excuse not to buy it. It has great gameplay, heightened by the superb suspense and tension, and a lot of replay value. Go get it!" Jeremy Parish of 1UP.com was particularly critical of the game. Disappointed by its graphics, he complained that aside from Samus, the visuals for the environment are "bland and repetitive, full of monotonous rocks and sand with few details to differentiate the various areas, and the enemies are mostly simple and boxy". He also criticized the "downright painful" music, which he contrasted with the "moody, atmospheric compositions" the series was known for. Parish found the game's premise a saving grace, though; considering it "ambitious", he added that it also provided the series a vital crux: "Samus' actions in Metroid II fuel the plots of both its sequels: Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion." Reminding that the game was not without its charms, Parish still found the game painful to play, and described it as "something of a dark spot on a brilliant series' reputation". GameTrailers noted that Metroid II is too linear and was unimpressed with its audio and visuals. Despite those shortcomings, the publication believed that the game still maintained the high standards set by its predecessor and noted that it also introduced new methods of exploration to the series that have become staples. GameTrailers also commented that it told one of the most pivotal chapters in the series' overall plot. Ars Technica called Metroid II a "rather bland and ugly game, even for its time". Allgame believed that Metroid II would please fans of the original Metroid, and they noticed that the backgrounds were more detailed in this Game Boy iteration. GamesRadar listed Metroid II: Return of Samus as one of the titles they want in the Nintendo 3DS's Virtual Console. Интересные факты *Oddly enough, there was a total of 48 Metroids on the entire planet of SR388, despite it being their homeworld. Perhaps a reason for this is because there was no reason for the Queen to produce a vast amount as they already were the apex predators of the planet (thus preventing themselves from throwing the ecosystem out of balance). Finally, the Galactic Federation soldiers sent to SR388 prior to Samus' arrival may have succeeded in exterminating an untold amount of Metroids. :*Interesting to note is the fact that most of the Metroids resided in the base of the volcano. One would think that they would be scattered throughout the planet. :*Another possibility is that Samus only went to the area of the planet where the Queen resided. Without a queen to continue the species, the metroid species would die out in a few years. *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' is the only game in the Metroid series that does not have a Countdown at some point in the game. Instead, Samus escapes Phase 9 with the Baby. *''Metroid II: Return of Samus is the only game not to feature any elevators. *With a total of 40 boss battles, ''Metroid II: Return of Samus has the most boss battles in the Metroid series. *Interestingly, the lack of color in Metroid II had some long-term effects on Samus' appearance. In Metroid, the Varia Suit was a different color from the normal Power Suit, but the same shape. In Metroid II, the Varia Suit had to have a different shape because there was no color. Thus, the Varia Suit gained the extra armor plating and bulky, round shoulder pads that have become its most recognizable traits. In addition, rather than Samus' arm cannon and visor changing color to distinguish between "Beam Mode" and "Missile Mode", the end of the arm cannon tip moved outward and back to show that the "missile hatch" was open. These graphical changes have been used in all Metroid games since Metroid II. *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' is one of three Metroid games without Ridley, the other two being Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It is also the only game in the series to not have any Space Pirates in it at all. *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' was the only Metroid game not playable on a current-gen console in some form, excluding emulators, until the launch of the Nintendo 3DS. The most recent console that would play it before was the Game Boy Advance SP. The Game Boy Advance Micro, although a Game Boy, cannot play anything other than Advance games. Currently the game is available on the 3DS Virtual Console service, released on September 28th 2011 for Japan, and November 24th of the same year for the rest of the world. *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' is the only Metroid game that never had any of its music remixed in a future game and had no remixed music itself (apart from the Item Theme and Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare). *The Super Game Boy Player's Guide has suggested color palettes to use throughout the game if playing with a Super Game Boy. It was given out with issues of Nintendo Power around the time of the Super Game Boy's release. *Certain aspects of this game are similar to the movie Aliens. Both involve the female protagonists (Ellen Ripley/Samus) travelling to the homeworld of the alien specimens (LV-426/SR388) to exterminate them, both depict a final battle with the queen of the creatures (Queen Alien/Queen Metroid), and both depict the female protagonists bonding with a child (in Ripley's case, it is a colonist nicknamed "Newt" while in Samus' case it is the Baby). The escape sequence of the film also is very similar to that of Metroid Fusion. *The instruction manual of the game notably has several spelling mistakes in the descriptions for the enemies Alpha Metroid, Halzyn and Moheek. Also a more notable one is seen in the description of SR388, in the last sentence, it reads "Whatch out for the liquid!" instead of saying "Watch out for the liquid!" *The instruction manual also states that Samus has an Infrared Ray Scope that allows her to see in the dark. This is untrue however, as there are many occasions where Samus cannot see in the dark, including a pitch-black area in Return of Samus itself. It is possible that it was a scrapped item. Галерея Файл:Title_MII.png|Логотип игры. Файл:M2box_jap.jpg|Обложка японской версии игры. Файл:350_2.jpg|Комплект с Game Boy Pocket для региона PAL вместе с играми Metroid II и Wave Race. Ссылки * (англ.) *[http://www.metroid-database.com/m2/ Metroid II: Return of Samus на Metroid Database] *[http://metroid.retropixel.net/metroid2/ Metroid II: Return of Samus на Metroid Recon] Примечания en:Metroid II: Return of Samus Категория:Игры Категория:Game Boy Категория:Серия Metroid Категория:GB Категория:GameBoy Категория:Metroid II: Return of Samus